JJay i Anime
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) Dobre anime mam ci polecić stary? ciężko jest mi polecić takie mega oczywiste oczywistości Nie harem i nie ecchi ale to jest oczywiste bo ja takich nie oglądam dud jedyna haremówka jaką oglądałem to było love hina i jedynne ecchi jakie oglądałem to było hagure jusza, hagure jusza no estetika chyba się nazywało A hentajce to obejrzyjcie sobie night shift nurces (night shift pielęgniarki xD) To jest hentai robiony przez gościa który jest ogólnie zajebiście znanym autorem anime i mangi z tym że on zrobił sobie chyba, po tym jak się okazało że jest zajebisty on sobie zrobił chyba 4 lata przerwy, że nic nie robił niby, nawet więcej i dopiero potem ludzie odgadli że to było jego i polecam obejrzeć tylko dlatego zobaczyć jak wygląda hentai tworzony przez kogoś kto jest naprawdę artystą a nie po prostu fap materiał 5 tytułów one out akagi hunter x hunter hajimme no ippo onizuki nie będę polecał bo to jest oczywiste Welcome to MHK night shift nurces tak to jest popierdolone, od razu mówię guys To jest Hentai który w ogóle według mnie nie jest fap materiałem to jest hentai który się ogląda, dosłownie wyobażcie sobie że jest popierdolony film i to jest jak hentai, i to jest właśnie ten hentai on jest fucked up ale on nie jest do fapowanie w ogóle w ogóle nie potrzeba co za hentaje polecę? no własnie z hentajów stary nie podam ci żadnego tytułu bo jedyny hentai który mogę polecić to jest właśnie night shift nurses to według mnie to jest coś co niby ma te sceny seksu i tak dalej ale to nie jest w ogóle fap materiał nie widziałem boku no piko no tam ogólnie tam jest skat golden showery som rejpy i tak dalej to w goóle nie jest erotyczne dla mnie bardziej jest po prostu fucked up ale jest interesujące przez to trochę jak kurrwa filmy piły, jest fucked up ale jest interesujące albo jak serbian film, nie polecam oglądać serbian gora chyba tam nie było ale nie jestem pewien były na pewno tortury, dawno temu to widziałem jako, pamiętam, obejrzałem to jak byłem w miarę jeszcze młody myślałem że to jest hentajec i zacząłem oglądać z myślą że "może będzie fap" skończyło się na oglądaniu tego po prostu "oh holly shit to jest fucked up...kolejny odcinek what the fuck is this" shiku? nie nie oglądałem skat odstrasza ja wiem mi się motherland podobał myślę że w miarę, ludzie narzekają że chujowy i w ogóle a mi się podobał, nie czytałem mangi tak więc mogę po prostu powiedzieć że jak podobała mi sie seria, według mnie bardzo spoko nie urywająca dupy, ale też nie załamująca kurwa guilty crown? nie oglądałem eeee-e-e Highschool of the dead jest dobrym anime jak dla mnie Highschool of the dead jest parodią właśnie ecchi anime według mnie boku no hero nie oglądałem boku no hero czekam aż będzie więcej sezonów i dopiero wtedy obejrze sobie, ten zrobie sobie kurwa krindżwatching Tak ale jest różnica kiedy cycki na slo mo są pokazane że "ohh o mój boże ona podskakuje" i są cycki slow mo zrobione że gościu kurwa trzyma karabin snajperski zapięty na lasce strzela, jej cycki falują od tego uderzenia druga robi kurwa dalej salto w tył, jej cycki falują też i kula przelatuje pomiędzy nimi To jest fajna parodia To jest właśnie dla mnie czysta parodia nie? Jeżeli oni tego nie zrobili specjalnie jako parodii I don't give a fuck Dla mnie Highschool of the dead jest tak samo parodią ecchi anime jak one punch man jest parodią shonenów To jest nabijanie się właśnie z tego over the top jak się nabijają z bycia over the top? są jeszcze bardziej over the top Faith stay night nie lubię, dla mnie Faith stay night to jest emm, to można oglądać tylko dla kreski ładna kreska zmarnowana na chujowe anime ale nie jestem artystą więc nie muszę oglądać SAO? SAO może mi possać pałkę Anime które zaczynało się naprawdę w miarę okej i tak już dużo mówiłem o Sword Art Online Sword art online to jest, to są kurwa transformersy wśród anime im my language SAO tylko pierwszy sezon? tylko pierwsze 12 odcinków probably Konosuba...kojarzę konosubę ale nie oglądałem ale ja też guys nie oglądałem żadnego z monogatari ani katanagatari ani żadnego innego monogatari aaa już wiem chyba czym była konosuba, to jest parodia nie tyle RPG co wszystkich anime osadzonych w świecie RPG mhm mhm kojarzę kojarzę, ale szczerze jakoś nie miałem ochoty bo aż tak mnie ten temat, powiedzmy nie jest mi bliski, mało oglądałem anime w świecie RPG Oglądałem 2 anime które były niby w świecie RPG właściwie 3 ale nie całe Pierwszym był Ragnarok Drugim był DodHak tylko nie pamiętam który dokładnie z Hacków i ostatnio OverLord, Overlord wydawał się bardzo interesujący ale nie oglądałem dalej Kategoria:Pasty